dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Dragon
While the Dragon is born from the negative energy of the dragonballs, reflecting the power and intentions of the wish that created him, it is not until he finds a dragonball with the same marking as himself that the dragon becomes a complete being; A shadow dragon. Only dragons can take this path, and only if they have a dragonball with the same number of stars as their marking upon reaching level 21. Complete being (level 21): Embedding the dragonball with the same number of stars as his star marking ability into his body, the dragon unleashes his true potential. Increase surges by 2, and gain 2d10 hit points immediately. This ability triggers the STAR MARKING racial ability permanently. If the dragonball is removed from the dragon he is immediately destroyed. While a dragonball is bound to the dragon, whatever set it came from CAN NOT be used. Dragonballs created by players are no longer under their control while embedded in your being. Your dragonball can only be removed while you are considered helpless. Dragon power (level 25): You gain an ability from the following list based on your star marking. 1: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls and saves. 2: You may spend an action point to “poison” your threatened area. A creature who enters your threatened squares has an attack rolled against him, instinct vs Resolve. On success he's poisoned, suffering tier d6 poison damage until he saves. 3: You may spend an action point to freeze the area around you. An enemy caught in this area is immobilized. 4: You may spend an action point to apply the fire keyword to any of your ki attacks. An enemy struck by the attack is set on fire, taking 5 on going fire damage until they save. 5: You may spend an action point to make a lightning attack against an enemy, Instinct vs Reaction. On success, the opponent suffers tier d6 lightning damage and is stunned (save ends) 6: You may spend an action point to create a whirlwind that pushes all opponents out of your threatened area. 7: You may spend an action point to make your threatened area difficult terrain. Dragon Soul (level 29): You gain a secondary ability from the following list based on your star marking. 1: Once per day, as a minor action, you may amplify the damage of any that has struck a mortal creature by tier d8. 2: Any creature suffering from your poison is also weakened 3: Once per day, instead of immobilizing an opponent, you may immediately make a Instinct vs Resolve attack, on success, the opponent is petrified until thawed. 4: You may, once per day, cause a burning enemy to ignite nearby enemies. 5: Once per day an enemy struck by your lightning Is also fatigued 6: With a successful deception roll, you may hide everything about your identity, and may even change shape to appear as some other kind of creature. 7: Once per day, you may use the Absorption racial ability. Shadow Dragon Powers Level 21 At-Will powers Mighty Hurricane Fury At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3k+ Spirit damage. Wrist Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P+strength damage. They take a -2 penalty to melee attacks against you until the start of your next turn. Level 21 Encounter powers Dragonic Fury Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature two attacks, or two creatures Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2P+strength damage. The opponent is sent straight upward strength squares Secondary target: Same as primary or another creature in range Secondary attack: Move to the target, Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage, the target who was sent skyward comes back down, suffering two damage for every two squares fallen. Dragon Kamehameha Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack deals an additional damage for every struck creature. Charge: For every surge spent, it deals an additional damage and imposes a negative 1 penalty on the opponents fortitude defense. For 5 surges, This attack becomes wide beam 20. Level 24 Utility powers Dragon boost Daily ✦ Martial, Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge. While this power up lasts, you deal an additional damage die with all ki attacks. This power up lasts instinct rounds. Dragon Tackle Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Teleport Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy in melee range shifts away from you Effect: So long as the enemy ends within your movement range, you follow and make a basic melee attack. High Endurance Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Minor Action Personal Effect: You may regain hitpoints as if you had spent a surge, and may end one condition a save can end. Level 26 Daily powers Dragon Smash Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage. If the attack roll also surpasses the foes Repulse defense, they are weakened for strength rounds. Miss: Half damage, and the damage is also dealt to the opponents armor. Dragon Missiles Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: Up to four creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage per missile. If all four missiles hit different opponents, all struck opponents take half the total damage as additional damage. Miss: Half damage and the opponent is pushed back tier squares. Level 30 Ultimate power Dark Dragon Shot Daily ✦ Martial, ki, Domination Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7K + Spirit damage. Struck enemies must make a save or be infected by the energy of black smoke shenron. On a failed save, the creatures mind is bent toward your goals and will for 1d6 days. At the end of this time, they return to normal. After the attack you are fatigued for 1d6+4 rounds. Miss: 3 k + 30 damage, and you are fatigued for 1d6+1 rounds. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Dragons